Dirty Picture
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert / Sauli Koskinen - Adam, zainspirowany pewną wiadomością, wysyła Sauliemu sprośne sms-y i swoje niegrzeczne zdjęcia. - ja sama zainspirowana byłam piosenką Taio Cruza i Keshy.


_W pewnym momencie ten __fanfic__ staje się dziwny. Dziwaczny. Dość perwersyjny. Może nie spodobać się wszystkim, nie każdy lubi takie „wygłupy". ;) Poza tym jest odważniejszy w doborze słów od moich poprzednich opowiadań. I nie tylko w doborze słów, ogólnie jest odważniejszy. I inny pod wieloma względami, także formy.  
><em>_Dedykuję Karolajnie, bo mam taki kaprys :) _

**Dirty picture**

_When you're all alone boy, I got something to give ya  
>W<em>_ill ya play along if I take a dirty picture_

_I'll take a dirty picture for ya_  
><em>Take a dirty picture<em>  
><em>I'll take a dirty picture for ya<em>  
><em>Take a dirty picture<em>

Byłem znudzony. Ale nie znudzony w zwykłym sensie, tylko tak cholernie znudzony, że byłem gotów odgryźć sobie rękę, jeśliby mi to miało jakoś pomóc.  
>Rany, co za denne porównanie.<br>Tak denne, jak Danny Gokey próbujący śpiewać „Dream on".  
>No tak, kolejne głupie porównanie. Doprawdy, Adam, sięgnąłeś dna totalnego.<br>Wymyślanie tak beznadziejnie głupich porównań zdecydowanie oznacza nudę. Tak samo zresztą jak mówienie do siebie. Nuda. Nu-da. N-U-D-A.  
>Tak, byłem znudzony.<p>

Siedziałem w fotelu w moim hotelowym pokoju w centrum Moskwy, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Było za późno na wyjście do klubu, a za wcześnie na pójście spać. Łaziłem z kąta w kąt, zmieniając jedynie miejsce, w którym siedziałem. Zmieniałem też pozycje, od siedzącej, przez pół-leżącą, aż do całkowicie rozpłaszczonej. Próbowałem oglądać telewizję, ale większość kanałów była po rosyjsku. A na nielicznych angielskich kanałach nie leciało akurat nic ciekawego. Ani nawet nic głupawego, z czego można by się pośmiać. Ani nic nudnego, aby zasnąć w fotelu z nudów. A tego też próbowałem. Znaczy spania. Wypiłem kilka drinków z małej lodówki w kącie pokoju – wprawiły mnie z wesoły nastrój, byłem delikatnie wstawiony, ale nijak śpiący. Chciałem poczytać też książkę, ale nie mogłem skupić się na fabule. Moje myśli krążyły wokół Sauliego, który pewnie właśnie w tej chwili brał prysznic i kładł się do łóżka w rodzinnym domu.

Miałem tak cholerną ochotę do niego zadzwonić, usłyszeć jego głos. Widzieliśmy się zaledwie dwa dni temu, ale już okropnie za nim tęskniłem. A myśl, że nie będziemy widzieć się jeszcze przez kilka tygodni... Uch, musiałem do niego zadzwonić jak najszybciej!

Wstałem z fotela i skierowałem swoje kroki ku szafce nocnej przy łóżku, na której zostawiłem telefon, gdy nagle doszedł mnie stamtąd dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Moje serce wykonało gwałtowny skok i ułamek sekundy później trzymałem w dłoni swojego iPhone'a, odblokowując go i spodziewając się słodkiego sms-a na dobranoc od Sauliego. Jednak na ekranie ujrzałem coś zupełnie innego.

Zdjęcie, które dostałem przedstawiało delikatnie opalony, płaski brzuch i szczupłe dłonie, zsuwające w dół granatowe slipki. Nawet na zdjęciu było widać, że członek jest twardy i niemal całkowicie odsłonięty. Wciągnąłem głośno ustami powietrze. Poczułem, że coś zaczyna dziać się w okolicy mojego rozporka, lecz zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić, usłyszałem dźwięk obwieszczający nadejście kolejnej wiadomości.

_„Cholera, Adam! Bardzo przepraszam, pomyliłem numer... Strasznie mi głupio, to takie żenujące... Sorry! :( "_

Zamrugałem szybko i przeczytałem sms-a jeszcze raz. Nadal nie rozumiałem. Spojrzałem na nadawcę.

'Brad Bell'.

Wróciłem do zdjęcia, spojrzałem na faceta na nim jeszcze raz. Zdusiłem w sobie chęć palnięcia się w czoło. _Oczywiście_, że to nie był Sauli. Jak ja w ogóle mogłem ich pomylić! To przez nudę czy przez to, że tak bardzo tęskniłem za Saulim? Po cichu stawiałem na to pierwsze...

Nie mogłem jednak nie zauważyć, że Brad zmienił się od kiedy ostatni raz widziałem go nago. Uśmiechnąłem się i nacisnąłem klawisz odpowiedzi.

_„Luz. :) Zdarza się najlepszym... Ps. Zacząłeś chodzić na siłownię...? ;) "_

Odpowiedź przyszła niemal natychmiast.

_„Dobrze, że trafiło na ciebie, a nie na przykład moją matkę... Głupia sprawa... Sorry raz jeszcze... Ps. Tak. Dzięki, że zauważyłeś... ;) "_

Zaśmiałem się do siebie. Cały Brad. Spontanicznie, szybko, bez sprawdzenia. Właściwie bez myślenia. Zachichotałem.

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Ten mms zdecydowanie wyrwał mnie ze szponów nudy, jednak teraz musiałem szybko wymyślić coś, aby znowu nie dać się jej zamotać.

Musiałem przypomnieć sobie, co takiego miałem wcześniej zrobić. No tak, zadzwonić do Sauliego! Spojrzałem na zdjęcie Brada i wykasowałem je szybko. Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę. Może wezmę z niego przykład?

Usiadłem na krawędzi łóżka i zacząłem pisać smsa.

„_Śpisz już, skarbie...?"_

Kilka sekund później otrzymałem wiadomość zwrotną.

„_Prawie. A Ty jeszcze nie? Przecież rano masz koncert. Musisz się wyspać."_

„_Wiem, ale nie mogę spać. Myślę o Tobie..."_

'Wyślij.'

Przygryzłem dolną wargę i zanim Sauli zdążył odpowiedzieć, dopisałem:

_„Tęsknię za Tobą. Chciałbym Cię teraz pocałować..."_

Wydawało mi się, że zanim przyszła odpowiedź minęły całe wieki.

_„Też tęsknię. I uwierz mi, nie bardzo uśmiecha mi się spać dziś samemu :( "_

„_Więc przyleć do mnie. Proszę..."_

„_Gdyby to było takie proste, skarbie... ;) Chciałbym Cię teraz zobaczyć. Pocałować. Przytulić..."_

Zanim odpisałem, Sauli wysłał jeszcze jedną, krótką wiadomość:

_„I kochać się z Tobą."_

Zwilżyłem językiem wargi i uśmiechnąłem się. Położyłem się wygodnie na plecach, zrzucając poduszki z łóżka na dywan.

_„Może mogę temu jakoś zaradzić... Przynajmniej po części..."_

Rozpiąłem rozporek i zsunąłem spodnie z bioder. Slipki zsunęły się trochę w dół razem z jeansami. Podniosłem do góry T-shirt i wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę, trzymając w niej telefon. Kliknąłem i przysunąłem go z powrotem bliżej twarzy, aby sprawdzić rezultat. Idealne.

Czując narastające podniecenie – i jednocześnie gdzieś tam zdając sobie sprawę, że nie zdecydowałbym się na to wszystko gdyby nie te drinki - wysłałem zdjęcie Sauliemu w następnej wiadomości. Choć odpowiedź była bardzo krótka, jej wysłanie zabrało mu kilka minut. Czyżby musiał się po tym pozbierać? Zaśmiałem się.

_„Woah, Adam..."_

Chwilę później dostałem kolejną wiadomość:

_„Nie miałem pojęcia, jak bardzo mi Cię tutaj brakuje, aż do tej pory. To aż boli, że nie mogę Cię wziąć teraz w ramiona."_

A dosłownie kilka sekund później:

_„Masz ich więcej?"_

Zaśmiałem się głośno. Och, Sauli. Wiedziałem, że jest teraz bardzo podniecony. I z łatwością mogłem sobie wyobrazić, w jakim stanie będzie za chwilę...

Zdjąłem T-shirt i opuściłem slipki pół cala niżej. Miałem zamiar rozkosznie torturować Sauliego całą noc.

Wysłałem kolejne zdjęcie. A zaraz potem jeszcze dwa kolejne – bez spodni, w slipkach ledwie zakrywających mojego członka. Dość twardego zresztą. To co właśnie robiliśmy bardzo mnie pobudziło.

Zdjąłem slipki. Wślizgnąłem się na łóżko, zasłoniłem członka rogiem prześcieradła i zrobiłem kolejne zdjęcie. Wysłałem wraz z podpisem:

_„Chciałbym Cię teraz wziąć dokładnie tu, na tym wielkim hotelowym łóżku..."_

Po chwili Sauli napisał coś, czego znaczenia nie byłem pewien:

_„A może być moje stare łóżko na ostatnim piętrze w moim rodzinnym domu...?"_

Przez moment naprawdę zastanawiałem się, o co mu teraz chodzi. Dopuszczałem do siebie możliwość, że nie umiał czegoś wyrazić po angielsku. Zdarza się. Rzadko, ale jednak. Może zaprasza mnie w ten sposób do Finlandii po tym rosyjskim festiwalu? Nie... Już to omawialiśmy, miałem poznać jego rodzinę dopiero w sierpniu. Więc o co mu chodzi..?

Odpowiedź poznałem po chwili. A dokładnie w momencie, gdy odebrałem kolejną wiadomość od Sauliego. Wysłał mi swoje zdjęcie. Całkowicie nagie zdjęcie. Leżał na łóżku w ciemnym pokoju, w którym rozpoznałem jego dawną sypialnię, którą pokazywał mi kiedyś na zdjęciach. Był też podpis _„Właśnie w tej chwili"._ Jego członek był nabrzmiały i twardy, wiedziałem o tym doskonale, nawet tylko patrząc na zdjęcie. Patrzyłem na sugestywnie uśmiechniętego Sauliego, jego delikatnie wyrzeźbiony brzuch, włosy na podbrzuszu. Przeszły mnie rozkoszne dreszcze. Jak zawsze zresztą, kiedy widziałem go nago. Miałem nadzieję, że nigdy się to nie zmieni, że zawsze będzie na mnie tak działał. Po chwili, kiedy doszedłem do siebie na tyle, abym mógł mu odpisać, napisałem:

_„Jesteś idealny."_

I potem:

_„Sauli, przyleć do mnie do Londynu we wtorek."_

A sekundę później dopisałem: _„Błagam."_

Nie minęła minuta, kiedy Sauli odpowiedział:

_,,Kusząca propozycja. Rozważę ją."_

_„Zgodzisz się z miejsca, gdy tylko powiem Ci, co będziemy robić... A właściwie co ja zrobię z Tobą..."_

_„Opowiedz mi."_

Wyobraziłem sobie Sauliego na łóżku, tuż obok mnie. Nagiego. Drżącego z ekscytacji i pożądania. Przygryzłem dolną wargę, aby nie jęknąć.

_„Wejdziesz do pokoju, zamknę za nami drzwi. Przycisnę do ściany, pocałuję Cię w szyję tak, jak lubisz najbardziej. Ugryzę w obojczyk..."_

Poczułem, że na samą myśl, na same obrazy w mojej głowie, krew napływa do mojego członka, który zaczyna pulsować. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później będę musiał tę sprawę załatwić.

_,,Ściągnę z Ciebie jeansy i koszulę..._" Pisałem dalej. _„Jednym ruchem zerwę z Ciebie bieliznę i rzucę na łóżko..."_

Puls mi przyspieszył, zacząłem szybciej oddychać. Nie wiedziałem, jak długo będę jeszcze w stanie pisać Sauliemu te niegrzeczne smsy. Gładka, satynowa pościel była cudownie chłodna przy mojej rozgrzanej skórze.

_„Mój język zajmie się Twoim członkiem, doprowadzi do szaleństwa."_

_„Najpierw będę ssać sam czubek, potem wezmę go całego... Dokładnie tak, jak lubisz..."_

_„Sam stwardnieję, kiedy będę słuchać Ciebie, krzyczącego moje imię..."_

Nieświadomie ruszałem się delikatnie w przód i w tył, pościel ocierała się o mojego członka. Miałem wrażenie, że to koniec sms-owego seksu. Byłem tak podniecony, że nie byłem w stanie skupić się na pisaniu. Może lepiej byłoby zadzwonić...?

Jakby czytając w moich myślach, w tym momencie zadzwonił mój telefon. Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz. Sauli. 'Odbierz.'

W słuchawce usłyszałem głośne westchnięcie i jęk.

- Zdaje się, że wiesz, co teraz robię, prawda?

Jego głos był głęboki, drżący. Nie musiałem pytać, doskonale wiedziałem. W tle grała dość głośna muzyka, zagłuszająca dla innych domowników jego jęki. Dyszał ciężko, dokładnie tak, jak ja. Jego jęki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, przez co ja nie mogłem powstrzymać swoich westchnień.

- Och, Sauli...

Wsunąłem wolną dłoń pod prześcieradło. Przesunąłem dłonią po atłasowo gładkiej powierzchni członka, z moich ust wydarł się jęk rozkoszy. Zacząłem rytmicznie przesuwać po nim dłonią, coraz szybciej, w miarę jak nasilały się jęki Sauliego po drugiej stronie telefonu.

Byłem tak podniecony, że wiedziałem, że dojście nie zajmie mi długo. Przed zamkniętymi oczami miałem Sauliego, pogrążonego w ekstazie. W słuchawce telefonu dyszał i jęczał, szeptał po fińsku niezrozumiałe dla mnie słowa. Jak na mnie to działało! Ruchy dłoni na członku stały się dziksze, gwałtowniejsze. Poczułem, jak wewnątrz mnie rozlewa się ciepło, rumieniec wychodzi na moje policzki. Byłem pewien, że także Sauliego; uwielbiałem jak na jego twarz i szyja podczas seksu staje się delikatnie różowa.

Zadrżałem, byłem u progu orgazmu. Jęczałem bezwstydnie do słuchawki, przyspieszając posuwiste ruchy na moim członku. Sauli doszedł, wykrzykując moje imię, oddychając głośno i szybko, ja osiągnąłem spełnienie tuż po nim, jęcząc i krzycząc do Sauliego przez telefon. Czysta ekstaza.

Jeszcze przez chwilę dyszeliśmy do słuchawki, dochodząc od siebie po tym wszystkim. Nasze oddechy uspokajały się, więc po kilku minutach usłyszałem w słuchawce już opanowany, ale rozbawiony głos Sauliego.

- Bezwstydnik.

- To ty do mnie zadzwoniłeś, Sauli. Do niczego by nie doszło, gdybyś tego nie zrobił. – zaśmiałem się głośno, bo sam w to nie wierzyłem. Gdyby on do mnie nie zadzwonił, jak bym to zrobił. Sięgnąłem po chusteczki leżące na szafce nocnej i zacząłem sprzątać bałagan, który zrobiłem.

- Jeśli nie ja, to ty byś do mnie zadzwonił, Adam. – zamarłem na sekundę. Znał moje myśli lepiej, niż ja sam. Ba! Najwidoczniej mi w nich czytał. – I nie zaprzeczaj. – Nie zamierzałem, jeśli mam być szczery. W tym momencie Sauli się zaśmiał – To był mój pierwszy seks przez telefon, wiesz?

- Mój też – uśmiechnąłem się. – Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć, skarbie.

- Bezwarunkowo. – uśmiechnął się. Co prawda nie widziałem tego, ale cóż, wiedziałem. Tak jest, prawda? Uśmiech słychać w głosie.

Milczeliśmy przez chwilę, przetrawiając to, co właśnie zrobiliśmy. Kręciło mi się w głowie – od drinków, niesamowitego orgazmu i zmęczenia.

- To jak z tym Londynem? – Sauli przerwał ciszę.

- Przyjedź koniecznie. – uśmiechnąłem się. – Będę dużo czasu spędzał w studiu, ale po pracy... – zawiesiłem sugestywnie głos.

Sauli zaśmiał się głośno.

- Wiem, częściowo już mi to napisałeś. – i ja się zaśmiałem. - Obiecuję, zastanowię się.

Spojrzałem na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami do łazienki. Wpół do drugiej. Musiałem iść teraz spać, bo inaczej nie podniosę się rano na koncert. Widocznie Sauli pomyślał o tym samym, bo powiedział:

- Połóż się już, Adam. Musisz złapać choć kilka godzin snu przed koncertem. Mnie też przyda się trochę odpoczynku.

- Tak właśnie zrobię. Dzięki skarbie. – uśmiechnąłem się mówiąc to i miałem nadzieję, ze Sauli też usłyszy uśmiech w moim głosie. – Dobrej nocy.

- I wzajemnie. – Sauli ziewnął przeciągle – Zadzwoń po koncercie. – zrobił krótką przerwę, zanim dodał – Kocham cię, Adam.

- Ja ciebie też, skarbie. Dobranoc.


End file.
